


Flaws and all

by MijumaruFan



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: This is kind of a fix it au for Ramis non existent development, ill update tags as I go js, kind of panic attack, might sprinkle in some ganthet/sayd cause this is already self indulgent, so here I am writing a fic for this sad lil ol man, we get an emotional guardian and they do nothing with it, who wants to read about a depressed guardian forgiving himself with his two quirky pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MijumaruFan/pseuds/MijumaruFan
Summary: A fix-it au following our new favorite Rogue Guardian Rami living in the house of Baz! We'll see him progress with Jessica and Simon in a way Appa Ali apsa did with Hal Jordan and Green Arrow but with less driving around the country and no unnecessary deaths doesn't that sound fun?





	1. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami has a moment of reflection.

**A light...**

**It had all started with a light, a light that which we reached for...**

**For answers...**

**For power...**

**It was the greatest power in the universe.**

**Right?**

**Yet we let these great lights leave our bodies, our souls, our very beings just to be put into a ring.**

**Such a small thing to hold such incredible light.**

**Yet it shines so brightly as if not contained on the fingers of mere mortals. Shaping the dreams of its holder into something practically solid. It blooms like a flower, bursting, brimming with life untouched by the cruelty of reality.**

Unlike I.

I'm a Rogue Guardian. Or am I just a rogue?

Can I even use that title when I've endangered the universe with my own creation?

Forgiveness?

A woman, Jessica Cruz speaks of forgiveness to me.

 _"Dude wasn't that like, ten billion years ago? Don't you think you can start forgiving_ yourself _now?"_

They are rookies, new, inexperienced, arrogant, young just as I was...

But there mistakes will never amount to my own. They do not understand.

They never will.

Yet I still took their outreached hands towards me, to join them.

Maybe it's my mind, the exile hasn't been the most kind to my mentality. Its left me flustered among the galaxy so far away from my own.

 _"But you deserve it."_ A smug voice whispers into his ear.

Oh how I hate-

"I know. I know all too well."

"Rami?" Ah the young human, Farid looks towards the Guardian puzzled holding the item, a book maybe very still in his small hands.

"It is nothing little one. Merely the musings of an old man."

Farid had come to visit the old man often. Most likely due to curiosity, even with Green Lanterns and the existence of a Kryptonian among them it was a wonder how humans didn't lose that awe of meeting a new species from outer space.

Ignorance is bliss he supposed.

Farid continued his strange game of stacking things on his head as he sat cross legged not really meditating any longer merely enjoying the presence of a child after so many centuries in exile.It was amazing how he could miss the little things in life...

"You just looked really sad and I didn't know if I put too much stuff on your head?" The young boy tilted his head towards him in a query sort of way.

"Trust me, I can handle much more than this." An unintentional pause on his part, hesitation was it? "But I do appreciate your concerns. Its good to be aware of how others around you feel." A small smirk he hadn't felt on his lips in a very long time took form.

If only he could follow his own advice.

The boy seeming to accept his answer went to go find something else to stack telling him quickly. "I'll be right back don't move!"

"I won't." He called back, allowing himself to relax a bit whilst staying alert of threats. That's why he was up here, the higher up the better, the safer he...and Farid would be.

His safety was minuscule in comparison to the child. He didn't wish to involve innocents into his affairs especially after the Dominators had come into the small neighborhood after him not too long ago. Which is why he had hoped to find Hal Jordan, the greatest Green Lantern of all so at least he could be under proper protection with other warriors. Instead he was here in an attic while the two rookie Lanterns of Earth were...eating leftover candy....

'The stars have really abandoned me in my time of need.' He thought as Farid had settled on a bucket next.

Again. Why was he here? He could easily slip out of Earth's atmosphere and hide once again...but he could be caught and chased aswell so...

Another book was stacked above the bucket. It looked as if the boy had planned out what items to stack next beside his chair to reach him.

Why did he hesitate so?

A small yellow car was placed gently on top next.

"Why do I give into fear?" He mumbled to himself, head lowering in defeat at his own thought process, as all that Farid had stacked fell to the floor.

"Ah. I'm sorry Farid." He felt dejected, keeping his head down, trying to shut out anymore thoughts of him being stuck and failing once again. Even without the items stacked above him, his head felt more heavy than before.

"Its okay. It was just an accident."


	2. Someone like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami gets a little "pick me up" from Simon.

What a mess all this was.

Simon sighed tiredly to himself as he walked down the steps to the garage where his "project" awaited him. He finally had time to actually get to it and hoped it would get his mind off of everything, even if it was just for an hour or two. He loved being Green Lantern but as of late it just seemed like the disasters, mysteries, and weird alien and human villains never stopped.

And what made things worse was the fact he couldn't even find a part time job…

His mind wandered back to the Phantom ring that he wore not too long ago. It was honestly an overwhelming experience but the power...it felt fantastic.

"Woah hold up!" Farid had practically run over him to get up the steps. "What's the rush?"

Farid looked up at him, small books and a white teddy bear in hand obviously in a hurry to get to his destination. "I want to get these books up to Rami before I have to go to bed, so we can read them tomorrow. I'm teaching him about our home!" It was mostly Dr. Seuss books, Corduroy and some sort of superhero comic book.

He wondered what Rami would take from any of those. "Alright just say excuse me next time okay?" He got a very quick 'okay' as a reply as his nephew ran off to his new friend. 'Well at least they are getting along.' He thought as he continued off to his own destination.

He passed through the kitchen grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and went straight for the garage door.

"There she is." He said aloud to the engine in the middle of the cluttered garage. Sitting the water bottle atop the edge of the worktable he started towards his toolbox. "Now let's see what you need..."  
~  
The sky was already dark well before the house had quieted down after dinner, he watched as light after light lit up across the neighborhood from his spot at the window. It was late in the evening, the crickets and bugs of all kinds chirped and buzzed around without a care.

Rami should have been meditating but the planet and its life had enthralled his curiosity over the course of a few days after the "accident". It had left him somewhat startled by his emotional response to it all. "Our hearts' emotions we now forsake." He recited to himself.

"Rami?"

"Hmm?" He looked behind himself to see Farid walking up the steps into the attic, with books and a bear in his hands. "What do you have there little one?" He couldn't think of the past now, there was no changing it all he could do was hopefully protect and work with what little he could.

"Books." He simply said as if it was all self explanatory not even mentioning his companion, sitting them on the floor with a soft thud. "Mom said we could read one book together before I have to go to bed."

Rami floated down towards the floor and decided to sit on the floor with the boy. "This looks like more than one." He said while scanning the selection of books, they all were colorful children's books.

"That's because I'm letting you borrow my books while me and dad go out tomorrow." Farid said as he sat on the floor, propping his bear up in a sitting position next to him. "Here we should read the teddy bear story first! It's my favorite one!" He'd already picked up and opened the red book to the very first page, handing it to Rami quickly.

He didn't want to make the young boy wait so he decided to start immediately. It had been a long while since he shared or was even given information from another. Not since then. "Corduroy is a bear who once lived in the toy department of a big store. Day after day he waited with all the other animals and dolls for someone to come along and take him home."  
~  
The cool air felt nice.

Simon knew he shouldn't leave the garage door open when he was so focused on fixing this engine, anything could happen without him noticing it wasn't safe. But the quiet nature of the night betrayed that thought entirely. It seemed like everyone was inside, barely any cars or late night walkers out tonight. It was peaceful for once. As if he was truly alone out here.

He sat his screwdriver down, had already checked if the carburetor was the problem it wasn't but decided to clean it anyways. A gummed-up carburetor was no good to any car.

But he knew it was a false sense of security. People had already vandalized their house before nothing would stop them from doing it again…

 _'Except maybe with that Phantom ring.'_ He did think about how it could benefit him with all that power in his hand after wearing it. It was intense but at the same time he had no clue what exactly he'd do with it so in the end it was pointless until he had a goal.

There was also that weird language part from one of the emotions! Nok? How'd he even know those words!?

Simon looked at his ring as he picked up his water bottle from his workbench, silent yet still shining, still flowing with his will power. Even after all that went down with the third army there was still so much he didn't know about the ring or his own limits or capabilities. How could he crave for more power if he couldn't handle what little power he had now? And then there was Jessica, she needed his help too as her senior he needed to step up! She or his family didn't need a powered up Simon right now. But the question was what more could he possibly do for them?

He sighed. "And here I thought I came here to relax...and I'm doing everything but that." After a gulp or two of his water he sat it back down and went back to work trying to distract himself more than anything. "Now I'm starting to overthink everything like Jess..." He couldn't help but laugh a little at himself at that thought.  
~  
Farid had fallen asleep after getting him to read the superhero comic. His father had come up and carried him down the steps of the attic wishing him a hurried "night" as he disappeared out of sight.

Rami should have said good night back but it was an unexpected response. Nazir never really interacted with him much. He couldn't really blame the human for being distant, his child was around someone who had recently brought villains among their quaint town.

He looked back to where the small gray box was, hidden under a table with a cloth covering its whereabouts to the far right of the attic. He carried it for millennia probably more, to protect his worst creation, **The Phantom Ring**. He had let it slip out of his sight once already yesterday when one of earth's lanterns got their hands on it. He was too careless! What if he ruined another beings life!? He couldn't take ruining another good person's life who had helped him…

He looked at table cloth covering the box, he could barely make out the shadowed outline of it but he could feel it there. It's tempting power luring the desperate and easily manipulated to its aura.

Maybe... Rami's palms felt sweaty, he could feel his mind racing faster than he could process, memories, doubts, emotions, thoughts of him. So many thoughts of him, his smile, his charisma. All he wanted to do was help him, to make him happy, to mak-

"Maybe I should check on Simon." He said in a terse statement. Walking down the steps of the attic, hearing his footsteps make the wooden steps squeak under his weight.  
The house felt so large while walking in it, it was nothing like his home, like the labs on Maltus. Everything felt different yet so familiar it was making him feel sick. But he couldn't cower back to his hiding place, he had to check. If he could prevent another disaster, warn Simon that he doesn't need the ring, maybe, just maybe, he could save someone other than himself for once.

Past the living room he went, he could feel his pace quicken, through the kitchen, on its cool tile floor and leftover smells of food he found his way to the garage with the door wide open, where the only remnants of sound could be heard in the house.

And there he was.

Rami stood at the door, slightly leaning his hand on the frame of the door watching Simon work on his project, it reminded him of his old messy space. Even after walking down here so quickly he felt speechless despite quickly reprimanding him yesterday for even putting on the ring. He'd carelessly shot at Simon back then out of panic. "Our hearts' emotions we now forsake."

"Rami? Is that you?"

He looked up when he heard his name called, did he say something out loud? Simon was looking at him, with a puzzled look almost like he used to. He was walking around his machine getting closer. "Are you okay? You're not floating around like you usually do?"

He was being so casual despite his emotional outburst towards him. Simon should be upset with him, he could have explained it to him talked him down instead of shooting at him.

"Ah I forgot I had my gloves on. Hold on." He stopped right in his tracks, taking off his gloves. "Did you need to tell me something? What's up?"

"I...apologize for my emotional outburst yesterday." He finally managed to get out of his mouth. He was hesitating again letting fear overtake him. He couldn't stay silent on this not again. Not this time.

"You're what?"

Why was he asking? Wasn't it obvious? His face scrunched up, hand going to the side of his head as his eyes closed shut. "The Phantom Ring. You must to stay away from it no matter how much it tempts you with power. It won't give you power all it will give you is pain and suffering..."

He could hear his footsteps approach him slowly, cautiously. "Rami, for real, are you alright?" The worry in his voice was clear. "Look I know I shouldn't have touched the ring you've told me before it's dangerous." Simon paused as if to choose his next words carefully. "I've been thinking about it a little too. But you don't need to worry I wouldn't even know what to do with it so there's no point in me using it."

His grip on the door frame tightened. "No you don't understand." 'You don't understand' he repeated over and over. This was just like the day when he couldn't get the proper words out to explain to his own friend what he felt. "Our hearts' emotions we now forsake."

"Why do you keep saying that? Look how about we sit down and talk this out you look tired." Rami didn't want to sit down and talk the last time he sat down with someone they-

" **NO!** " Rami could hear his grip crack the frame of the door under his hand, his willpower flaring out in a wave pushing everything back, tools clattered and fell, Simon's machine rattled and the water bottle fell to the floor.

Everything was truly silent. Not even the insects made noises.

He slumped over hand falling from the ruined door frame. He lost control of himself in front of Simon again. How could he call himself a Guardian and demand respect yet act so foolish.

Simon had protected himself from the wave with a construct shielding him, once he finally let it fall he headed straight for him.

"I-" Simon was going to chew him out, he deserved it but this wasn't how he wanted to end things, not like this.

"Nope. Come on. We're going inside. You're sick, I can tell." Simon bent down on one knee before him putting his hand on his shoulder, urging him to stand.

"I'm not ill. I just lost control for a moment..." He admitted weakly. "We don't have time for this, You don't have time to worry about me. You have to worry about your family and your sanity-"

"Who are you to tell me what I need to worry about?" Simon curtly interrupted him in his rant. "And if I remember correctly Jessica and I promised to help protect you and the ring. So I do have time to worry about your health." He placed his hand on Rami's forehead. "Plus you are sweating like a pig."

Rami looked downward at his own words, moreso thinking about what just happened. "The ring is more important than my life. Keeping it safe is more important than anything in the universe."

"You spilled my water all over the floor..." Simon was moreso interested in the mess he created than his lecture apparently. He stood up pressing a button on the wall, closing the garage doors. That's when the young man had the gull to wrap his arm around his waist and pick him up!

"Put me down! Are you even listening to my warnings!?" He was livid, how dare this human treat him in such a childish way!

"Yeah yeah. I hear you. 'the rings more important than your life' and all that jazz. But you're Farid's friend right now he likes hanging out with you for some reason so I'm not letting you mess yourself up when we've already been over all this." Simon stopped at the fridge, getting two water bottles while balancing Rami on his side.

'Friend?' Rami felt himself pause at the term. he hadn't been a friend to anyone for a long time.

They made it to the living room rather quickly, it would have been pitch black in there if it weren't for Simon's ring. He finally let Rami down on the couch, then he turned on the main lamp and sat right next to him holding a water bottle for him.

"I don't need that." He simply said. Rami had already explained to the owners of this household he didn't require food or water.

"Just take it and stop being difficult."

He took it after that comment, there was no point in arguing with Simon after he had carried him here. He might just open it for him and make him drink it for all he knew. The drink felt nice and cool on his hands, he hadn't even noticed he was this warm? He looked to his left to see Simon had already started drinking.

He leaned into the couch after a moment, making himself comfortable. "So what was that phrase you were repeating? Hearts' emotions?"  
"Our hearts' emotions we now forsake. It's a vow I and many other guardians took long ago." He fiddled with the water bottle letting it roll in his hands. "It's meant to remind us to not have excessive emotional reactions."

"Well you're not an official Guardian and half of them are gone based on my knowledge so you don't really have to do that right?" Simon seemed to be mulling over what he said trying to understand and piece it together in a way he could understand it. "If anything that just sounds like your bottling up your emotions."

He looked at Simon with a deadpan face. "Simon no. I and the other guardians gave up our emotions and stored them into the Great Heart. I can't suppress what I do not have." He was sure to understand after that.

Simon tilted his half drunk water bottle at him as if pointing a finger at him. "You still act like you have them though. I mean you practically panicked when those Dominators came after you." He tilted it to the left this time. "Look I'm no good at this talking about your feelings stuff either. But I'm working on it for Jess and also you I guess since you both have a problem of bottling up your emotions. It makes it hard to communicate."

"Jessica has agoraphobia. We are two very different people." He finally decided to take a sip of water instead of just shuffling it in his hands. "I don't let emotions control me or where I go."

"Yet you still feel guilty. Isn't that an emotion? Isn't that why you're here in the first place?"

That felt like an insult and it stung. "I protect the Phantom Ring out of responsibility for what I've created. Not guilt!"

"I get that." Simon simply said while taking another sip of water. "I've felt similar before with Nazir in a way before all this." He seemed to pause at that moment, swirling the water for a few moments. "It's easy to fall in a pit of guilt. It's harder to step out into the light."

They both stayed silent in that moment. It felt like Rami came to a silent agreement, not really knowing how to respond to the other. it was true in essence.

"You like making stuff right?" Simon said suddenly while looking up at the ceiling after he got no response.

"What?"

"We could chill in the garage and work on that engine together if you're not hanging out with Farid. I'm sure it'd be simple for you?" Simon continued as if he hadn't been asked a question just now.

Rami looked at him, puzzled. "I don't understand where you're going with this?"

That's when Simon turned to look at him with a smile on his face. "It's good to distract yourself once and awhile. Then you can look back at the problem with a clear mind. Well that's what works for me lately." Simon continued before he could even reply. "I know I said earlier we should 'lose you in a forest' but you can come talk to me so you don't stress yourself out again."

"You what!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thanks to my beta reader and friend for fixing all my grammar. Maybe this'll be a more enjoyable read with that help!  
> Second, next time! Jessica finally appears! And Pancakes!?

**Author's Note:**

> Good job making it to the end! This is going to be my first project in well years since I put a few of my ideas down for the transformers fandom and now I'm digging my hands into Green Lantern!! A beloved series of mine. Putting all that other stuff aside like I said this is an AU after the events of the Halloween issue (Issue 7) I think is the correct one with bits of Green Lantern Rebirth included. If I mess up on anything well its an AU we can ignore canon here! My plans for this aren't fully story driven, it might feel like drabbles for a little while since I want to focus on this trio's relationship and maybe fix some drama I thought was very forced later in the issues of the "Green Lanterns" series comic. 
> 
> So yeah that's about it I think. If there are any errors go ahead and tell me. I haven't really "written" in awhile so who knows what I messed up or missed. I'm mostly concerned for pov since I was never good at catching myself switching. That's about it I think.


End file.
